


i have slipped the surly bonds of earth

by plingo_kat



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat
Summary: "One,” Michael says. His lips brush Alex’s ear. “Two. Three.”He lets go.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callay/gifts).



> For callay! Prompt was Alex/Michael + wings, and she donated 20 bucks to the ACLU which I'm going to match in addition to writing this. If you'd like to prompt me in support of civil liberties, here is a post on [tumblr](http://pushthequorumbutton.tumblr.com/post/156512832566/so-ive-basically-ditched-tumblr-for-twitter-but) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/plingokat/status/825534225159905280) where I explain what I'm doing.

Alex can’t breathe.

Even under his three layers, he’s freezing cold; he can’t feel the tip of his nose and condensation is gathering on his eyelashes. Michael’s arms are like steel bands around his chest and waist.

This high up the desert spreads out like a ratty blanket beneath them. Vega is a dark spot in the pink and dirt-orange sands, the land broken by spots of low scrubland. It barely looks real.

It’s exhilarating.

“Are you ready?” Michel’s voice sounds different: maybe it’s the closeness, his mouth right by Alex’s ear, or maybe it’s the thinness of the air. Either way it makes Alex suck in another dizzying breath.

He doesn’t want to risk speaking, so he nods instead. Michael’s arms squeeze him in acknowledgement and his wings beat once, twice, powerfully, huge _thwoom_ noises following each feathered sweep. Alex tightens his hands into fists in the sleeves of Michael’s coat.

“One,” Michael says. His lips brush Alex’s ear. “Two. Three.”

He lets go.

The wind is immediate and brutal; it rushes past Alex’s face, snatched away as he tries to fill his lungs, and tears at his clothes and hair. He spreads his arms and legs to try to slow his descent. Out of the corner of his eye he spots Michael diving, wings folded into a sleek arrow behind him as he falls like a dark meteor toward the earth below.

That sleek shape suddenly flares out, two drawn knives clearing their sheathes as Michael brakes to hover again. He’s forward and to the right of Alex, coming up fast. Alex bends an arm experimentally and lists right – perfect. He folds in his arm and thrusts the other behind him, trying to guide himself. Michael’s small triangle becomes bigger.

Alex overshoots. He swings over Michael and tries to turn back around, ducking his head to look behind him along the length of his own body, and the movement overbalances him. It starts him turning and spinning, somersaulting out of control, flashes of blue sky and orange land flipping end over end. He clenches his eyes shut and breathes hard and fast. He can hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears even over the roaring of the air.

Something grips his calf and Alex jerks instinctively, aborting his kick at the last minute as he realizes it must be Michael. He spreads his limbs out again until he’s falling on his back, Michael above him outlined against the sun, black wings wide, eyes dark. He looks like he could be God.

Alex reaches out to him, to touch the smooth marble of his face. Michael intercepts him; they clasp hands thousands of feet above the earth in freefall, mortal to angel.

Michael shouts something. Alex can’t hear it, but he gets the gist as Michael jerks him close in an embrace. Alex wraps his arms around Michael’s chest, gripping tight in the back of his jacket between his wings. He can feel the muscle there working with each wingbeat.

He’s never felt more safe.


End file.
